As one of drive systems of a liquid crystal display device, there is conventionally known a system in which “one pixel is configured by a plurality of (typically, two) sub-pixels, and liquid crystal is driven such that the plurality of sub-pixels have different luminance from each other” (hereinafter referred to as a “pixel division system”). This pixel division system is a system to be adopted for improving visual field angle characteristics of the liquid crystal display device. It is to be noted that, hereinafter, a region forming one pixel (each of three-color pixels of R, G and B in the case of a liquid crystal display device where a color display is performed by using the three-color pixels of R, G and B) is referred to as a “pixel section”, and a region forming a sub-pixel is referred to as a “sub-pixel section”.
In the liquid crystal display device adopting the pixel division system, a potential (hereinafter referred to as a “charging potential”) of a pixel electrode at the time of charging a pixel capacitance is made different in magnitude in each of the two sub-pixel sections. As a configuration for realizing this, there are known, for example, a configuration (hereinafter referred to as a “2G -1D configuration”) where two gate bus lines GL1, GL2 and one source bus line SL are allocated with respect to one pixel section 9 as shown in FIG. 15; and a configuration (hereinafter referred to as a “1G-2D configuration”) where one gate bus line GL and two source bus lines SL1, SL2 are allocated with respect to one pixel section 9 as shown in FIG. 16.
In a liquid crystal display device adopting the 2G -1D configuration (see FIG. 15), a difference in charging potential is obtained between the two sub-pixel sections by making a waveform of a scanning signal that is given to the gate bus line GL1, provided corresponding to one sub-pixel section, different from a waveform of a scanning signal that is given to the gate bus line GL2, provided corresponding to the other sub-pixel section. In this configuration, a gate driver for driving the gate bus line is typically realized by providing one or more IC chips on both sides (one end side and the other end side in a direction in which the gate bus line extends) of a display section. Further, a source driver for driving the source bus line is typically realized by providing one or more IC chips on one end side (one end side in a direction in which the source bus line extends) of the display section.
In a liquid crystal display device adopting the 1G -2D configuration (see FIG. 16), a difference in charging potential is obtained between the two sub-pixel sections by making a waveform of a video signal that is given to the source bus line SL1, provided corresponding to one sub-pixel section, different from a waveform of a video signal that is given to the source bus line SL2, provided corresponding to the other sub-pixel section. In this configuration, the gate driver is typically realized by providing one or more IC chips on one end side (one end side in a direction in which the gate bus line extends) of a display section, or monolithically forming them on a glass substrate on one end side of the display section. Further, a source driver is typically realized by providing one or more IC chips on both sides (one end side and the other end side in a direction in which the source bus line extends) of the display section.
It should be noted that configuration examples of the liquid crystal display device adopting the pixel division system are, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-62146, 2008-145886, and 2007-86791, ““55.3: Driving Method of Integrated Gate Driver for Large Area LCD-TV” in SID 08 Digest” and the like.